


Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Foster Care, Hand Jobs, M/M, Twincest, mention of suicide attempt (NOT GRAPHIC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Castiel and Jimmy have been bounced around in the foster care system for too long. They were separated but couldn't handle it well. They just wanted to be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, you should all go listen to [The Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESumfSkondA%22%22) by Nightwish for this.

**Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean**

"From cradle to coffin  
shall my wickedness be your passion”

~ _Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean_ \- Nightwish

 

Castiel and Jimmy had been together all their lives. Literally. They were twins and the foster system hadn’t split them up after a disastrous first, second and third try because they couldn’t live without the other. Many foster parents had tried but when the twins were separated, they just kept sneaking out to try and find each other. When Castiel had tried to commit suicide, and left a note that he just wanted to be with his twin brother, the foster family had given up and the system had marked them down as not to be separated again.

It was a good thing but now the foster families had to deal with other problems. The twins didn’t want to sleep in separate bedrooms. If they slept in the same bedroom, they might be persuaded to sleep in two separate beds, but often, their foster parents would find the twins entwined on one of their beds.

 

It took Castiel and Jimmy a few years before they stumbled across a family that accepted them. Charles and Naomi Novak welcomed the twins with open arms, and didn’t bother to correct the twins in their behaviour. So, in return, Castiel and Jimmy were quiet and followed the rules.

They were twelve by that time, and they were finally settling in their new home. They were both nervous, but were placated by the fact that Charles and Naomi were doing everything they could to accommodate the twins. Castiel and Jimmy slept in the same bed every morning, and woke up together, and they were finally happy.

 

One morning, Castiel woke up with Jimmy plastered to his back, and a hard line in the crack of his ass. He shivered, and wriggled back against it. Castiel knew that it was Jimmy’s hard prick, had been experiencing that exact same phenomenon, too. He’d never moaned like Jimmy did in his sleep, though.  
“Cas,” Jimmy sighed, and rutted against Castiel’s ass. Castiel debated whether or not he should wake Jimmy, but decided to just make sure that Jimmy really wanted this. He shook his brother’s shoulder, whose eyes flew open as soon as Castiel touched him.

“Cas!” Jimmy gasped, shocked and blushing. “I…”

“Were you dreaming about me?” Castiel asked softly. He saw Jimmy worry his lips between his teeth, and that answered Castiel’s question. He bit his own lip, and gathered up some of his courage. “Do you want me to help you?”

Jimmy gasped and nodded. “Yes, yes, please, Cas, please.”

Castiel swallowed and reached out for Jimmy’s underwear, quickly dragging it down. He was slightly nervous, but at the same time he knew that it would never be awkward between them. He grabbed Jimmy’s dick, and slowly dragged a hand over it. It was dry, and Castiel knew it was going to hurt if they didn’t make it more wet than it was now, but the first touch sparked something in him.

Jimmy was looking at Castiel with an incredulous look on his face, and he licked a stripe up his own hand and put his hand on Cas’ erection. Castiel moaned at the contact and removed his hand from Jimmy’s dick to shove down his own underwear and to wet his hand.

“We should invest in lube, soon,” Castiel panted. “We might need it.”

Jimmy just nodded and moaned, and didn’t bother to comment on Castiel’s statement. They were enjoying themselves, and both of them knew that it would not take long to come. They were young and inexperienced, and having someone else’s hand on your dick, even though that other person is your twin, increased the pleasure.

“I’m… I’m close,” Jimmy groaned, and Castiel tightened his grip on Jimmy’s cock in reply, stroking him slightly faster. Jimmy copied his movement, and it didn’t take long before they came on each other’s stomachs. Their chests heaved as they slowly came down from their orgasm, and when they looked at each other, they knew this was not the last time they’d do this for each other.

“I love you,” Jimmy whispered into Castiel’s ear.

“I love you too,” Castiel replied, and kissed Jimmy softly and slowly on his lips. They were too tired to make it into a full blown kiss, but for now they were content with the chaste kiss. They would have all the time of the world to explore each other further now that they were together again and would not be separated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Feel free to leave me prompts. I live on kudos and comments. Please make my day by leaving either (or both. Both is good)


End file.
